Standard purchased switches, such as snap action contact switches, microswitches and the like, are used in a variety of different applications for controlling pressure, velocity, temperature, etc. Such switches, which may be made to identical specifications for a particular application, are commonly found to vary significantly in operating forces required for switch actuation, while also being difficult and expensive to calibrate. In short, such switches frequently provide unacceptable variations in actual practice.
In a particular application, such as in controlling temperature of a waterbed, e.g., variations in accuracy of temperature adjustment encountered with standard switches typically have been .+-.7.degree.-10.degree. F. Such variations for a temperature controller are unacceptable, and this exemplifies the problem which is equally applicable to other types of mechanisms for different types of functions to be controlled.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved switch adjusting mechanism of a significantly simplified design requiring a minimum number of different parts specifically designed for low cost and easy manufacture and assembly. A related aim of this invention is to achieve the further objectives of providing such a mechanism which readily and accurately adjusts the operating point of its associated switch in addition to effecting quick and easy calibration with precision.